


Slash of the Light Brigade - Fic

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Charge of the Light Brigade - Fandom
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Palimpest, Turning Good Poetry Into Bad Porn, erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" alf a league, half a l ague, half a league onward."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash of the Light Brigade - Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued and delighted to be offered a palimpest as my artwork for this reverse bang. The images are fragmented and words from a previous life of the canvas are bleeding through the artwork. I wanted to try and mirror the style of the art as much as possible, so I chose to create an erasure of the canon (and also of the cannons!)

 alf a league, half a l ague,  
Half a league onward,  
All in the valley of Death  
         six hundred.  
"Forwar , the Light Brigade!  
"Charge for the g ns!" he said:  
Into the valley of Death  
Ro e the six hundr d.  
|  He rode the dude.   
---|---  
"Forward, the L gh  Brigade!"  
    there a man dismay'd?  
Not t  '  he soldier knew  
Someone  ad blunder'd:  
Theirs not t  make reply,  
Theirs not  o reason why,  
Their  but to do and di :  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the si  hundred.  
|  It was hot, hot sex.   
C nnon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon in front of them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
 torm'd  t with shot and shell,  
 oldly they  ode and well,  
Into the jaws of D ath,  
Into the mouth of Hell  
Rode the six hundred.  
|  A sabre   
Flash'd all    ir       s bare,  
Flash'd as they turn'd  n air,  
 abring the gunners t ere,  
Charging an army, wh le  
All the world wonder'd:  
Plunged in the battery- moke  
Right thro' the line they broke;  
  ssa   and Russian  
Reel'd from                   
  
Then they rode back, but not  
Not the six hundred.  
|  (The sabre is his cock.)  
The sabre stroke shatter'd and sunder'd!   
Ca n n to righ  of them,  
Cannon to  eft of them,  
Cann n behind them  
 oll y'd and thunde 'd;  
St rm'd at with shot and shell,  
While horse and hero fell,  
They that had fo   t  o well  
Came thro' the jaws of Death  
Back from the mouth of H ll,  
All that was left of them,  
Left of si  hundred.  |  Not love. Rough sex.   
When can t eir gl ry fade?  
  the wild charge they made!  
All the w rld w ndered.  
H n r the charge they made,  
H n r the Ligh  Brigade,  
Noble six hundred.  
|  Hoooooooot! 


End file.
